


Zone Seven

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album)
Genre: Battle, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Minor Character Death, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poison and the others get a distress call</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zone Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 Million Words, with the following prompt words:
> 
> Zoo  
> Zap  
> Zone  
> Zipper  
> Zebra

Poison pulled on his favorite jacket - the one with all of the zippers - and ran outside. "What's the word?" he asked Kobra, who was already behind the wheel, the Trans Am's engine racing beneath his foot.

"Abel and Candy Apple got zapped out in Zone Seven," he replied as Poison slid into the passenger seat. Usually Poison preferred to drive, but this time he would make an exception. Kobra had already been driving, on his way back from a fuelling run when the news came over the waves. At the moment, time was everything, and changing drivers would take too long.

"Zone Seven?" Fun Ghoul asked. "Isn't that the one with the huge generator? Where we had that dustup two years ago?"

"Yeah," Poison nodded. The generator was a prime piece of real estate, and Killjoys had been trying to take it for years. Their numbers were never enough, though. "Why'd Abe and Candy go after it anyway?" he demanded. "No one can make a run on the generator without a crazy good battle plan!"

Kobra shrugged, his eyes never leaving the road. "Call didn't say. Just said those two were ghosted and the rest needed help, ASAP."

With Kobra's lead foot - almost as good as Poison's - it didn't take long to zip through the rest of Zone Three, cut across the corner of Eight, and arrive at Zone Seven. When they sped into sight of the generator, Poison's jaw dropped. There were a half a dozen cars ringing the fences, from the Doc's van to Boom Boom's zebra-striped truck. Yells and blasts tore through the air, and bodies littered the ground. Mostly SCARECROWs, but Poison saw the occasional bright splash of color in the dust where a Killjoy had fallen.

"It's a fucking zoo out here." Jet Star whispered.

"Then let's bust down some cages." Poison replied grimly. And Kobra slammed the Trans Am into an empty chunk of fence, spinning into the protected yard. All four jumped out, blasters drawn, and joined the melee.


End file.
